


all saints day

by johntensmf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae are a dream team, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Doting ten, Halloween Smut, Jaehyun shows up for two seconds, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup, Nicknames, Porn with Feelings, Religious Content, Rough Sex, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, church boy johnny, hansol is the tall one also there for two seconds, hes innocent and sweet, self conscious johnny, ten is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntensmf/pseuds/johntensmf
Summary: For the first five minutes, Johnny is patient.For the next five minutes, he begins to get antsy.Fifteen minutes later, he’s decided yet another person has ditched him.





	all saints day

**Author's Note:**

> A week later and a day late, here’s my Halloween smut contribution to the fandom. This sprouted from my love of bottom Johnny and a sweet spot I hold for his delicate side. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @neosuh 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> (Small edits made 12/23/18)
> 
> 12/30/18: My lovely friend has translated this piece into Spanish over on [Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/Di8keM0H4S) for any that are interested!
> 
> 2/7/19: My same lovely friend has also drawn a lovely [visual of Johnny](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b5302dd0666ffc519b830dfa095ec2a9/tumblr_messaging_pmkgawzpas1us4waw_1280.jpg) that I cannot help but share! Please [support them](http://mitbili.tumblr.com/) and give them all the love they deserve !!

Halloween, contrary to popular belief, is Johnny’s favorite holiday. He’d never be caught dead saying that, especially not when his father would surely be the first to put him in his early grave, but he really does love the season. He loves the candy, the spirit, the dressing up - it all comes together perfectly and Johnny adores it.

The only people that know this small secret of his are his best friends, Taeyong and Taeil. They’d known him in and out for nearly their entire lives and remained in close contact despite Johnny’s father pulling him from public school and enrolling him in the Catholic school instead. They knew he secretly hated it, hated being a part of the church and seen as some little godsend to the world, and for that they vowed to stay by his side and help him escape in any way he could. 

That was another reason why Johnny loved Halloween. It was the one night of the year where he would be snuck out of the house by Taeyong and Taeil, both guys dressed as ridiculously as they possibly could be, and the three would slink around town without a single care. It was a tradition that would never change. 

Johnny knew this was the case again by the gentle tapping he heard from his window once 11 hit. His father was an early and deep sleeper so Johnny pushed down any uncertainty and moved to where he knew Taeyong and Taeil would be expecting him. Taeil was smiling gently in what looked like an angel costume while Taeyong grinned at him from behind his fake vampire fangs. It was amusing to see, to say the least, and Johnny threw open the window. 

“How do we look, then?” Taeil asks delicately as soon as the three are face to face. His silver caked and cat lined eyes give away anything but innocence from the other and the image makes Johnny laugh. Taeyong is in a similar boat with black smudge blended into his own cat line and an unnatural red coloring to both of their lips. Johnny, for his part, feels a part of him yearn to do the same, to be able to color himself just as pretty. 

Naturally, in the time they’ve known each other, a lot has changed. 

Taeil, as the eldest, has progressed a little more than his friend. His cheeks are closer to his face and higher set, his lips a little more full, and where his hair was once awkwardly blond and weirdly close to his head, it now grows evenly with the return of his natural blackness.  
  


Taeyong remains similar in face and body, but he carries himself entirely differently. He’s cheeky and a lot less awkward and shy. His eyes, especially colored like this with the light hitting just right, have become alluring and dangerous, dripping with attitude that is so unlike and yet so like Taeyong. 

Johnny, on the other hand, is stuck in a loop. Every day goes in a pattern of bible study, church, priest study, sleep, repeat; it never ends. He can never play with liner until he perfects it, could never look half as sweet and beautiful with cherry redness dripping from his lips, will never be more than the priest’s perfect son. It will never change.

For that, for just one night of relief, Johnny rejoices Halloween. 

“Let me get my costume and we’ll go,” he says to his newly intrigued friends. He chuckles lowly as he stands and moves to his closet, not realizing his hands are trembling until he sees them grab the door. He has to remind himself this is worth it, he has a feeling. 

His closet isn’t very big, but Johnny still has to practically climb inside and move to the dark corners of the space just to find what he’s been hiding for the better part of the year. When his fingertips blindly touch the satin, he positively grins in excitement. He pulls the fabric until the whole ensemble comes out and he can clutch it to his chest protectively. He’s ready to get the costume on and to see it on himself and to see the looks on his friend’s faces. For once, Johnny feels like he’s on the same level as the other two. 

Quickly, he moves out of the closet and books it to the window where his friends have been chatting lowly between themselves in wait. Johnny grabs his phone and wallet from the nightstand before pocketing the items and then slipping into the night. 

There’s a car just parked on the edges of the property and the three all pace walk to the vehicle before fitting themselves in. They remain quiet and still, hearts pounding in their chests as Taeyong slowly drives a safe distance from the home, before peeling out and into the night.

Taeil breaks the silence from the passenger seat as he shifts to turn his focus. “Johnny,” he says in that light tone, “you have to show us your costume!” His smile beams brighter than a thousand stars; his cheekbones glitter in the moonlight. 

Listening to his friend, Johnny takes the garments and begins undressing. Taeyong and Taeil don’t look at him, only turn up the radio and scream lyrics and anecdotes to each other, and Johnny breathes evenly. He gets off all of his clothes until he’s down to his boxers in the backseat, the city lights zooming past his skin in mirages. 

Grabbing the bundle that is his costume, he unravels each piece with a shudder going up his spine. The fiery red fabrics feel like they’re burning his skin already, like they know that he’s committing an ungodly act, a sin, and he’s enjoying it. His father would reprimand him beyond any compassion, but in this moment, Johnny can’t care less. All he cares about is taking the red colored hot pants and slipping them over his toned thighs. The shorts are tight and small, exposing a large amount of his skin, and a hot flush goes up in his cheeks. He pulls the black muscle tank on next and sits back for a moment. He already feels hot, both in body temperature and appearance, and he adores it. He’s never been given the liberty to do this and he regrets it. 

Taking the last two pieces of his costume, Johnny thumbs the shimmering satin lying on his lap before taking the cape and sitting it on his shoulders. It’s cold, the slightest brush of fabric on his bare arms and neck giving him gooseflesh, and he ties the garment on so to not lose the feeling.

This feeling, this twist in his gut, is entirely surreal. Nothing feels like he’s living in it. None of this feels like something he would envision for himself but now that he’s done it, he laughs at how foolish he could be. 

The final accessory he adorns is the most daunting one. The headband fits against his black hair perfectly and he brushes the two sharp, red horns appearing from his head with a self-satisfied smirk. The mark of the devil fits on him like it was made from him. He can’t see himself, but he can feel himself. He feels weightless and hidden, pressed into this forbidden space with something so sinful making him feel more human and full than he ever has before. 

_ If my father could see me now _ , Johnny thinks to himself.

Before he can think any further, a gasp pierces his thoughts and he’s pulled out only to find Taeyong and Taeil staring at him like they’ve never looked at him before. Both of their eyes are trained on him in the red of the paused traffic light and he wonders if this is how they feel whenever they do anything.

“Johnny, are you serious?” Taeyong says. His voice drips with honey and awe, his eyes never leaving Johnny from the rear view mirror even when he has to continue driving. “You look fucking hot.” The words make an immediate fire spread through Johnny’s cheeks. He had never been called hot by anybody but himself when late nights became experimental nights and the thought of the hottest people he’s ever known calling him hot means so much to him. 

Taeil, from the front seat, suddenly gasps again before he unbuckles and begins climbing into the backseat. Before either Johnny or Taeyong can begin to question what he’s doing, the smallest friend pulls out a box from under the chair and positions himself on the seat beside Johnny. Said man turns to face his friend and Taeil smiles gently at him. “Johnny, I know you might not like it, but do you think I could do your makeup?”

Just like that, the world around him pauses. Johnny feels like Taeil has read right into his mind, read into his darkest spots of fancy, and he can’t hold in just how excited he is. “I’ve always wanted to try it, just never got to, ya know?” he admits softly. He’s not looking at either of them, just plays with his fingers in his lap. He feels odd talking about what he’s wanted for so long and the trickling thoughts that have kept him awake, but before he can continue his thoughts, Taeil grabs his hands and makes him look up at him.

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’m gonna make you look even prettier than you already do, as if you need it,” Taeil says. The box in his lap is opened up to show all of its content from palettes holding every color under the sun to small vials of flesh-toned cream. Johnny looks on in curiosity since he doesn’t get a chance to be so close to these elements regularly, and he feels weirdly itchy about it. 

However, he can’t think about the itch for much longer before a hand is placed to cup his left cheek. Johnny looks up to Taeil who holds a brush covered in red powder. “Close your eyes.” Johnny listens.

The next thing he feels, the brush just touches his eyelids in horizontal movements. It’s therapeutic as Johnny tries to follow the movement in his mental map. Taeil’s hand feels grounding on his face, keeping him from falling away from consciousness under the soothing motions. The brush moves to the other eye swiftly and Johnny briefly wonders what he looks like to Taeil.

“I’m gonna do eyeliner too so don’t move, okay?” Taeil says. Johnny, with his eyes still closed, just nods his head and continues to sit still. The car continues moving, Taeyong continues driving, Taeil continues holding him, and Johnny continues breathing. For the nth time that night alone, he feels beyond grateful. 

The eyeliner liquid brush was cold against his lash line and Johnny tried not to flinch away, not quite used to the sensation. He must not have succeeded if Taeil’s small chuckle was anything to go by. “Johnny,” he says softly, “trust me, okay?” The black haired devil nods again and Taeil keeps going. His hands pull back completely after a minute or two and Johnny opens to stare at his friend. Taeil quickly searches in his box for another vial, this one easily recognized as mascara. Johnny’s seen his mother apply it delicately to elongate her eyelashes and he’s quietly longed for it. Now he finally gets to see for himself. 

Taeil hands him the wand and Johnny questioningly handles it. “I can’t do it because I will poke your eye out, so you’ll have to do it.” 

The hands leave his face for a second before they come back, this time gripping his jaw. “Pucker your lips,” Taeil orders and Johnny does so. A wand covered in thick liquid glides over his lips, across the mound in the center and under the dip above it. 

In a minute or two, the hands leave his face and Johnny opens his eyes to stare forward at the glittery cheeked angel. His smile is blinding. “God, Johnny, you are a marvel,” he breathes. His best friend has always been affectionate like this, always liked to throw around taunts and little teases like that, but this one feels different. This one came with a certain  _ proud  _ gleam in his eye. It made him feel like his chest was on fire as Taeil kept giving him that look. “Tae, you’ve got to see him,” Taeil said in complete awe. 

The driver pulled up to the red light and turned himself around until he could see Johnny in all of his glory. Taeyong had a more surprised look in his eye, surprised by what, Johnny still didn’t know, and the anticipation ate at him. “You really do look incredible, Johnny. You did incredibly, Taeil,” Taeyong says just as he turns and drives past the green light. 

As if reading his mind, Taeil pulls out a hand-held mirror and gives it to Johnny. Nervously, said man takes the mirror in his large hands and maneuvers it until he can see his face. When he can finally see himself, his eyes shoot wide open. 

He’s imagined himself in makeup, of course. He’s imagined the soft curve of his eye matted in black and the plumpness of his lips stained glossy and red, but nothing could have prepared him for this. His eyes are pressed in a deep red jetting out over his eyelid and making a shadow just next to it. A thin black line cuts the color, accentuating the sharpness of his eyes and making him look more dangerous, more evil than he’d ever tried to look. The curl of his eyelashes resembles his mother’s. Moving down, he notices he has the same glitter high on his cheekbones and he turns his face side to side, watching the lights from outside bounce on the contours of his face. Lastly, he looks down to his lips and catches the way his lips look fuller, the usually muted softness of his lips becoming a loud pop of cherry red gloss.

Johnny pulls the mirror away from in front of him and looks up to Taeil. “I,” he stutters, “I love it. It’s so pretty, Taeil, really. Thank you.” The smaller man looks proud again as he pulls Johnny in for a tight hug, the two best friends pressed comfortably in the backseat.

Not long after the makeover is over, Taeyong pulls into the driveway of some house in the city. The three can already tell there’s a party going on inside considering the way music pumps through every window and Johnny swearing he sees a ghost puking their lungs out into a bush outside. Without having to ask, Taeyong pulls out his phone and turns back to the other two. “Jae said some dude’s throwing this killer party and there’s no way I was gonna miss out on that,” Taeyong says, “so, here we are!” It works for Taeil and Johnny who simply shrug at each other and make their way out.

The house is absolutely packed. Taeyong, Taeil, and Johnny just barely step into the house and they’re already pressed into each other with how little space there is around them. The bass of the music bumps deep inside their chests and they can feel it everywhere with every step they take. There are plenty of costumes and people dressed ridiculously, but Johnny recognizes many of the people there. He’s almost positive none will remember him, not with how long it’s been since he’s been at the same school as them, but he does know them.

The three continue walking deeper into the party until suddenly, Taeyong breaks forward with a new bounce in his step. “Jae!” he yells to catch the attention of the other man. Jaehyun, who Johnny only knows about through association, turns at the sound of his name with a question in his eyes until they land on his boyfriend. The other excuses himself from his friends before running to Taeyong and engulfing him in a massive hug. The two embrace gently and Johnny and Taeil only stand back and watch entirely amused by their best friend and the softness that overtakes him. 

Coming back to himself, Taeyong lets go of Jaehyun and turns them both over. “Jae, these are my best friends. Johnny’s the tall one and Taeil’s the, uh,  _ small  _ one.” Taeil yells at the other for the snide comment, but they all laugh and say their hellos to Jaehyun and his friends. Everyone falls into easy conversation, Taeyong taken by his boyfriend who won’t stop speaking into his ear and holding his hand in his back pocket, and even Taeil who recognizes some of the people around the couple.

Johnny, however, doesn’t recognize anyone in this group. He follows Taeil shallowly, hoping the conversation will pick up on something he understands, and when it doesn’t, he just stands silently. Eventually, the crowd disperses, everyone splitting up and going to different places including Taeil who gets lost in someone’s eyes and then lost from the party. 

Johnny should’ve known this was going to happen. 

Taeyong has Jaehyun, the two doing who knows what who knows where in the too crowded house, and Taeil in all of his pretty, small, feminine ways was bound to pick someone up for the night. 

Johnny was too tall and lanky, looking too tacky and ridiculous and being a  _ known  _ church boy was catching no one’s eye, not when there was smaller and prettier eye candy lying around. 

That left him alone in one of the far corners of the home where there were just a bunch of stoned teens all sitting around a man strumming the guitar - pretty badly, if he may add - who he vaguely recalled might be named Mark. He could feel the second-hand effects, felt a little bit of dizziness in his head and his inability to name the song blasting the speakers in the neighboring room, and he felt he needed to get out. He couldn’t go home, couldn’t leave Taeyong and Taeil intoxicated and probably having the time of their lives, but he could get away from the guitar and smoked filled air.

Walking to the kitchen, Johnny reaches for the fridge desperate for a water bottle, and sighs when he gets his hand around the cold bottle. He pulls it out and is just about to take a swig from it when someone squeezes up to his back, crowding him against the door. He hates the tightness in his chest, the proximity of the other person, but he can’t dwell on it much longer before the person steps away from him.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, dude. Are you alright?” A voice says from behind him. Johnny turns around and he’s face to face with the person he assumed smashed into him. “Some drunk shit rushed into me and pushed me into you, I’m sorry, again,” he speaks. It takes Johnny a minute to think over what’s happening around him, but when he comes back a bit, he takes in the man in front of him. He’s wearing a suit Johnny is far too familiar with and the sight makes him laugh.

Amidst his giggling, the other man begins giggling as well and Johnny thinks this is all a little too weird, especially when he recalls his attire. “I’m sorry, you’re just- your costume is funny.” Johnny tries to explain, because it is funny, the pastor's son dressed as a devil and staring down at a man who looks too sexy to be a pastor. He isn’t even entirely sure he’s speaking fully in Korean, but the other man laughs nonetheless. 

“Yeah, it was a lame bet between some friends of mine,” he explains with an eye roll, “but it’s led me to you, so it can’t be all lame, huh?” he says with all the confidence in the world. The quirks of his eyebrow and the pull on either side of his lips makes Johnny nervously bow his head. The other man must not like it. Almost like Taeil’s earlier, a hand gently touches his chin and guide his face a bit higher up. The other man isn’t taller than him, in fact, he’s fairly smaller, but he still holds an air about him that feels more powerful than anything else. “I’m sorry if that was a bit much. Let’s start slow. My name’s Ten.” 

Just like that, Johnny’s night by himself flips itself on its head. “I’m Johnny. Johnny Suh,” he says quietly. His head is still a bit spinny and when Ten lets his face go, he feels like he’s lost a bit of gravity until the other’s hand goes to his wrist. 

Ten looks at him attentively as he speaks and then with a bit of question. “Johnny Suh? That name sounds really familiar. What uni are you at?” Ten asks. He genuinely looks curious and Johnny feels a chill run up his wrist from the spot Ten has his fingers wrapped around him. He’s never had someone be curious about him besides Taeyong and Taeil and all of this feels a little new.

_ Nice while it lasted,  _ Johnny thinks, because he knows that as soon as Ten figures out his name and Johnny admits that he’s a Catholic school freak, Ten will go running. “Actually, I, uh, I’m at the church. My dad is Father Suh and I’m stuck there,” Johnny admits lowly. He doesn’t look at Ten, refuses to make eye contact, until the other presses closer into him.

“For what it’s worth, Johnny Suh,” he says, “I thought the devil get up was cute then, now it’s just plain sexy.” Before Johnny can take in the words, can utter some kind of thanks or something, Ten lets him go. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick, I’ll catch you in a second?” Johnny nods minutely, much to Ten’s delight, before he watches the smaller man disappear into the crowd.

For the first five minutes, Johnny is patient. 

For the next five minutes, he begins to get antsy. 

Fifteen minutes later, he’s decided yet another person has ditched him.

It’s twenty minutes later when finally, Johnny feels someone come up behind him. He thinks it might be Ten coming to finish what he started, but when a much larger hand grabs his waist, Johnny jumps back to face a man dressed in horrifying clown makeup. Johnny doesn’t recognize him and he doesn’t care to, only wants his hands off of his body. 

“‘S’up, sexy?” the man breathes into his ear. His breath reeks of alcohol and he stumbles with every move, making Johnny gag. First his friends left him and then Ten did and now he has to deal with this intoxicated bastard all by himself. Johnny really just wants to go home and cry for a good bit.

The man keeps palming his hip no matter how much Johnny pushes him away, but when his hand trails back towards his ass, Johnny jolts upward. “Get off of me,” he says with disdain lacing his tone. It sucks that the other man is as tall as him especially when his strength doesn’t seem to dwindle under the intoxication at all, and Johnny’s left to push him as hard as possible and begin his trek to the door. He can drop Taeyong a text and fall asleep in the backseat of the car until he can go back to the comfort of his house and forget everything about this night. 

On his way there, however, a hand wraps around his wrist and stops him. Just as he’s about to turn and punch the tall man right in the mouth for not leaving him alone, Ten appears in his line of sight with worry in his eyes. “Hey, sorry, the line was long as hell and I got lost on the way back,” Ten says. Johnny almost doesn’t believe him, doesn’t want to be around the party anymore, but then Ten stands closer to him. One of his hands moves to grip his side as he rocks up onto his toes so he can reach Johnny’s ear. “Let’s find somewhere quiet, yeah? I meant what I said earlier. You really are something else.” His breath is hot over Johnny’s neck as he speaks and the taller man is reduced to nothing but nods of his head.

He lets Ten lead because the smaller man has a knack for it. He easily takes control of all of Johnny’s senses, makes something burn deep inside of him at the feeling of his thin fingers around his wrist and his burning palm at his hip all of three seconds ago. People seem to make a space for Ten, everyone moving out of his way whether consciously or not, and Johnny feels a blush rise in his cheeks at the actions of those around him. It seems he’s not the only who’s fallen under whatever spell Ten casts with just his presence alone. 

The two men walk around individuals laughing at nothing in the hall, people talking lazily by the stairs, and couples tripping over themselves upstairs. No doors are open and Johnny’s almost thankful until Ten pulls a key from his back pocket. He moves to the end of the hall and slots the key into the keyhole. The door falls open before them and Ten moves out of the way so Johnny can walk in front of him and he can fit a hand at the small of his back. Johnny blushes again, feeling the warmth radiating through his body. 

The door shuts behind the both of them. Johnny is left standing in the room more than lost with his hands clasped in front of him. Ten moves around the room like he owns it, pulling out drawers and scrambling around the contents until he pulls something out victoriously. He smiles when he lifts it to his face and mounts the bed. When he’s sat and situated, he turns to Johnny with an expectant look in his eyes. He nods his head towards himself and Johnny moves as if against his will. 

Johnny gets on the bed carefully and sits right beside Ten. The smaller man looks at him with a smile. “You seem tense, baby,” Ten breathes softly. He hands the stick in his hand to Johnny, said man finally realizing what exactly it is. He’s smoked before, will never forget the night he, Taeyong, and Taeil got high in the park and sat in the backseat all laughing at whatever they could find in the dark. Johnny did miss the sensation and he figures why not. 

Pulling a lighter from his pocket, Ten places the stick in between Johnny’s plush lips and lights the joint for him letting Johnny inhale deeply. The burn tickles his throat and he sighs, the actual buzz mixing in with the light haze he took on earlier. His eyes shut as he feels it and they open as he blows the excess smoke out between his lips and curling out through his nose. His head already feels heavy and he loves it. When he gets a look at Ten, he shies back a little with a small smile. 

“What?” he questions self consciously. 

Ten traces the movement of his lips with his eyes before tracking them back up to meet Johnny’s eyes. “You’re fucking beautiful,” he breathes softly. There’s such a gentleness to his words, a kindness that exceeds all anything Johnny thought of this man, that he feels himself begin to cave. Maybe he’s only letting himself admit it now, or maybe the drug is scrambling his brains, but the heat in his stomach doubles down and now he feels it everywhere. 

Johnny watches Ten take the joint and light it himself before taking a heavy hit. He holds it for a minute and then circles his lips to let the smoke trail out. He looks like art and his eyes never leave Johnny’s. 

The tension between them is palpable, but there are no other movements made or words being said. The only action between them is the gentle passing back and forth of the stick. 

Johnny reflects back to the beginning of the night when he watched Taeil and Taeyong get enraptured by other people who thought they were prettier, thought they were softer and easier. He can’t believe that it’s brought him to this, brought him to this man who stares at him like he’s afraid not to and who plays with his fingers as if in a trance. He likes how quiet the room is and how Ten doesn’t look away and he thinks if this was a competition, he’d be the clear winner. 

The stick begins to dwindle to its last puffs. Ten holds the burning end in between his fingers and rocks onto his knees to let Johnny have his last drag. Ten is so close to him Johnny can see the way his pupils are dilated and he keeps their eyes connected while he reaches down to get a last inhale. The action is intimate but gentle, and Johnny senses a pattern in the other man. When he gets enough smoke in his lungs, Ten pulls away and takes a final drag, letting the small flames burn the insides of his fingers.

After Johnny blows the smoke out, he watches Ten burn the roach out. Ten is remarkably attractive and something about the way his clergy suit fits tightly against his neck and in contrast to the smoke that moves out of his nose makes Johnny feel the heat grow again. He wants Ten on him and  _ in  _ him, but he’d never say it out loud, would never utter those words even if it’s the only thought that fills him. 

“Feeling better now?” Ten asks softly. His eyes have gone half-lidded and even softer than before but his hands still reach for Johnny’s thicker fingers to lace together.

Johnny lies back on the pillows on the bed and Ten shortly follows. He lies on one elbow that holds him up steadily so he can look down at the other man. “Yeah, I feel so good, Ten,” Johnny moans. He barely has any control over his thoughts or his mouth it seems.

“Can I touch you?” Ten asks quietly. His eyes move between both of Johnny’s eyes, cautiously gauging his reaction. 

And Johnny knows he can say no. He knows he knows next to nothing about Ten and his father has told him time and time again about how temptation comes in many forms and yet, Johnny knows he has to say yes. He knows he  _ wants  _ this. Ten is the first person who sees him and not Taeyong and Taeil, the first person who doesn’t run from him at the sound of difficulty and who he knows wants him, even if just for the night. 

Coming to terms with himself, Johnny nods at the other. 

And Ten looks like a man possessed. He looks like he’s been starved as he immediately puts his hand around the side of Johnny’s neck. He moves Johnny’s head this way and that and just stares at him. 

“I love your makeup, Johnny. I love how dangerous you look, how deep your eyes are,” he whispers. He runs his hand over the bridge of his nose next and Johnny can do nothing but sit there and feel the movement on his skin. “But you know what I really love?” Ten asks. His finger moves to the plump mound at the center of Johnny’s bottom lip, said man gasping. “I love these lips. So thick, so beautiful. Makes me wonder how they’d feel on mine.” His words are uncut and clear and his finger eventually becomes his thumb. He pushes the gloss around, smearing it a little over the sides and into the insides of his lips, but Johnny doesn’t mind. “Can I kiss you, baby?” 

In answer, Johnny simply surges upwards and catches Ten’s lips in a simple peck. He’s kissed before and knows what he’s doing, but a part of him wants to keep Ten in the lead. With that thought, he pulls away and falls back onto the pillows, his eyes not leaving Ten’s. He waits a second and then two but not much longer before Ten lowers himself and presses his lips right on to Johnny’s.

Almost immediately, he’s rough with his movements. Johnny pecked him with close-mouthed anticipation and Ten kisses him with open-mouthed exhilaration, his tongue tracing the flavored gloss and getting it onto himself. His hand cups Johnny’s cheek, keeping him still, while the other pushes him up into a sitting position. He’s still placed over Johnny but in this space, he can trail his other hand all over the covered plains of his chest.

Ten is a god with his hands an Johnny experiences that first hand. His shirt is tight and it only heightens the burn of Ten’s fingers as they run over his chest and abs and then meet the hardened pebbles that are his nipples. He gasps into the kiss, pulling away to look down at the way Ten pulls and prods with his left hand. 

“Do you like that?” Ten asks quietly. Johnny looks up at him and nods in lieu of speaking when another wet gasp leaves his mouth. Ten has nails and he racks them down his chest, scratching his nipples and making every one of his nerve endings light up. Johnny can’t help the way he trembles, already so worked up with the touch on his chest alone. “They must really keep you at the church. You’re acting like a little virgin,” Ten says. He expects them both to laugh but when they don’t, realization hits him. “Oh? Johnny, are you a virgin?” 

Johnny feels entirely humiliated. The touching has stopped and he fears that this will be the breaking point. “Yes,” he says in shame. He can’t bear to face Ten. 

However, the other man is having none of it as he turns Johnny’s face until they make eye contact. He only smirks dreamily, one hand going back to cup Johnny’s pec. “That’s so fucking hot, Johnny. Little prude devil getting worked up by his sinner of a pastor. Ironic, huh?” Ten says before stooping back down to take Johnny’s lips against his.

His hand continues to work across his chest until he gets to the other pec and does the same, pulling and tightening his fingers in ways that fill Johnny’s nether regions with fire. He hates that he’s already hard, already waiting for the sheer pleasure that he knows Ten can grant him.

“Ten,” he whispers gently. The other man pulls back and looks down at him cautiously. “Please touch me. I-I want you.” Johnny barely understands what he’s said, what with his brain clouded and his ears stuffed with cotton, but he thinks Ten gets the idea. Especially when he moves down the bed and situates himself between his big legs. 

Ten begins by chucking off his shoes and socks, his clothing strewn across the bedroom floor, before moving back to his legs. Johnny feels the way his big palms run up and down his shins, his mouth connecting to his knees gently. He presses kisses to the skin until Johnny squirms. Between his legs, Ten giggles. “Impatient, baby?” The words sound like taunts and Johnny groans and covers his face. Ten moves his hands up to the buttons of his shorts and Johnny quickly looks down at him. “I love these little shorts on you. Love seeing your legs and how tight you are,” Ten says. He runs his hands over his covered thighs and the sides of his covered ass, making sure all of the skin is evenly grazed in his admiration. 

Johnny watches him work and marvels at the way he moves. He moves with experience and knowledge, knowing what places to press his lips to and what to say to leave Johnny breathing crookedly. The way he looks entices him beyond anything else, the clergy suited man being as ungodly as possible with lust leaking from his eyes and lips parted around any part of his body he can find. Johnny finds himself desperate for more. 

“Please, Ten. Please, more.” 

Ten laughs again. The night ahead of them is going to be a long one. 

Moving back to the buttons just beneath his belly button, Ten works the metals of the taller man’s shorts until they come loose. From this point, Ten can see the impressive girth his new friend brandishes and his mouth waters. Johnny sighs at the sight. 

Johnny’s shorts are gone in an instant until he’s left with his boxers only, his penis now fully hard and bearing through the black material. He feels shy again, ready to cover his face up, but Ten is quick to grab his hands. His laces their fingers together again and smiles at him. “Let me suck you off, baby. I wanna taste you so bad. Can I?” he asks shortly. Johnny almost blacks out at the question alone but his need overtakes him. He can’t say no. 

Ten is just as quick to take as he is to give. He levels Johnny with one more look, waiting for the taller man to tell him off, and when he doesn’t, he simply presses his lips to the other man. Johnny gasps again at the sight and the sensation as Ten licks at the pearl of precum dotting his boxers. He feels the wet heat through the material of his pants and a whine escapes him. Ten seems to like the sound because he bends down again and again, repeatedly licking and fitting his mouth around the covered head of Johnny’s dick. 

“Keep making those pretty noises, baby. Let me hear you,” he whispers before moving his hands to pull the boxers clean off. Johnny immediately reacts, his right hand going to his groin to cover himself up, but Ten reacts quicker. He moves the other’s hand and watches the red and drooling appendage stand hard for him. Johnny whimpers again and it brings Ten back from his headspace with a groan. He can’t believe this is all his. 

Johnny gets no warning as the other man drops himself onto his dick. Ten is ruthless in an animalistic way, his pink lips wrapping around Johnny’s head and savoring the salty precum nestled there. Johnny has never felt this before, never had the sensation of a hot, wet mouth soaking his most private spot and he loves it. He whimpers every time Ten so much as moves whether it be to lick his weeping slit or to suck him down deeper and deeper into his throat and he wishes it would never be over, especially when the tightness behind his balls picks up.

“Ten, Ten, Ten,” he chants like a mantra. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, Ten, please.” Johnny trembles on the bed waiting for that little push over the edge but it never comes. Instead, Ten pulls off of his dick and replaces his mouth with a hand tight around his base. Johnny can’t help the absolutely helpless whine that comes from his throat, the sound leaving him ashamed and scared. 

Ten looks up at him when he hears the sound. His lips are red and stretched, saliva and cum making their homes all over his lips and chin. The sight is devastatingly hot for Johnny who just wants to cum. Ten moves up the bed after a few minutes until he can be face to face with the taller. “You’re being so good, Johnny. I love how you beg, baby boy.” The nickname fills his chest with pride and Johnny trembles again. His actions must go noticed because Ten chuckles lowly. “You need it that bad, honey? You’re shaking for me. So pretty, Johnny.” 

It’s that compliment that does it for him. Johnny lives his life away from this kind of attention. Taeyong and Taeil are the pretty ones and at the church and Catholic school, nobody looks at him like that because they can’t afford to. He’s no one’s “baby boy,” no one's “pretty” Johnny. He’s never once received that attention he’s always quietly craved. 

But now, now in this room of a crowded party with a stranger he doesn’t know, he feels himself let go of everything he’s ever held.

Johnny cums across his chest, leaving his entire body shaking and Ten staring at him in pleasant surprise. But Johnny doesn’t see it that way. Immediately, he begins his apologies and begs. “Ten, Ten, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I came, I don’t want to be bad, please-“ 

Ten runs two fingers around Johnny's lips before slipping them into Johnny’s mouth mid-cry, effectively quieting him. “Do you like me calling you pretty? Like it when I call my baby boy pretty?” Ten asks quietly. He needs to know what gave Johnny the push. 

The other man can’t say anything around the fingers pressing a heavy weight onto his tongue, but he nods frantically. He needs Ten to know this about him. He needs to hear it from someone if only for a night.

Ten’s smirk has become a saving grace for Johnny and when it appears again, the older sighs around the fingers held in between his lips. “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen, Johnny. I saw you earlier all shy and small around your friends and I knew I wanted you. I wanted to tear you up, wanted to see how sexy you’d look beneath me,” Ten retells. His fingers have begun to thrust in Johnny’s mouth and the older clings to his wrist for dear life, his attention entirely on Ten’s praise. He thinks he could get high on it - well, more high than he already is. 

“I want to fuck you so bad. Will you let me, Johnny? Will you let me fuck your sweet hole?” Ten’s bluntness makes Johnny whine again, now frantically sucking on the fingers in his mouth. Ten adds a third and Johnny takes it shamelessly, finally drifting into his own space. This is all he’s ever wanted on nights when it’s just him and his thoughts. He’s always wanted it like this, wanted someone passionate and domineering who would treat him like porcelain. 

Johnny loses track of how long he’s been sucking on Ten’s fingers, but the smaller man soon pulls them out and moves back to the spot between Johnny’s legs. He grips his right calf and positions it over his shoulder until Johnny’s stretched wide, his hole finally making its appearance known. For a second, Johnny hesitates. His most private place is exposed to the other man and Johnny wants to call it off, humiliated and pink in the cheeks over it. But before he can, Ten presses his slick index finger to the tight hole, gingerly massaging the rim. 

“Baby boy, reach under your pillow,” Ten demands of him. Johnny is quick to do so and he reaches under himself until his fingers fit around the small vial. He pulls it out and gulps at the bottle of lube before handing it off to Ten. “Just in case,” Ten mutters before squeezes a generous amount on his finger.

Back to his hole now and better prepared, Ten presses his finger back to the tight rim. Johnny flinches at the cold liquid, hating the sensation, but Ten holds his hip with his free hand to soothe him. “Baby, you’ve got to trust me, okay? Let me make you feel good.” His finger hasn’t gone in yet, not even in the slightest, and Johnny thinks he definitely trusts the other man. With a small nod, Ten takes the consent and goes on. 

Just as Johnny had claimed, he’s virgin tight. Ten’s finger just breaks into the rim and Johnny gasps with the one small appendage filling him up. Ten doesn’t dare move yet, just watches Johnny who watches him with a hesitant look in his eyes. 

“How do you feel, Johnny?” Ten asks lowly. He waits for the other man to be ready, gently kissing the inside of his upended knee. 

Johnny moves once more before shaking his head. “It feels uncomfortable. I don’t like it,” he utters. Maybe this was all a mistake and his feelings have all been wrong. Maybe this isn’t what he wants. 

Before his mind can take him any further, Ten leans into him and presses a smooth kiss to his lips. “Johnny, trust me. I have to stretch you out first so you don’t get hurt and after that- Oh, after that I’ll fuck you so good you’ll never forget it.” Ten kisses him once more before crouching back down and getting his middle finger ready. “Okay?” he asks Johnny gently. When the other man nods, he presses into the too tight space. 

With two fingers in him, Johnny feels a bit more of the pressure and the pain. He feels the heaviness of the two appendages and feels Ten move them slowly. There are crooks of his fingers, forward and backward motions, and the splitting of his fingers, but none of it brings him enough pleasure. He still feels uncomfortable and he’s so embarrassed by it all he almost calls it. That is, until Ten crooks his fingers just right. 

Just like that, a jolt of electricity rushes up his spine. Johnny lets out an unnecessarily loud whine and his hips buck on their own accord. He doesn’t know what’s just happened, but he craves it, his hips pushing down harshly to feel it again. “T-Ten, fuck.” 

“Yeah, baby. I told you. That was your prostate, it feels so so good, doesn’t it?” Ten prompts gently. Now he sees Johnny falling into it, his eyes pressed shut and his body rocking with Ten’s. He nods his head softly, his eyes never opening.

With a dazed smile, Ten pushes his third finger into Johnny. It’s a much tighter fit than the other two, and it takes some time and energy, but when it’s seated inside, both men sigh deeply. Johnny is warm and soft inside, like moist velvet creating a vacuum for Ten’s fingers. He wonders heavily what that will feel like around his dick as he crooks his fingers and presses them to the spongy spot inside of Johnny. 

Noises begin to fill the air in the bedroom, all mainly streaming from Johnny’s lips, but he can’t be bothered anymore. Ten is relentless against that spot inside him and each press of his fingers leaves Johnny whimpering all over again, his dick crying as much as he is. He meets Ten’s eyes and he whines loudly. “Ten,” he murmurs, “please fuck me. I need you in me, please.”

For Ten, the words are more than enough. He’s sure Johnny is stretched enough to take him and not get injured and that’s all that matters. He pulls his fingers from Johnny’s hole much to the disappointment of the beautiful man. His need to be full makes Ten chuckle. 

“Baby, will you hand me the condom from under your pillow, too?” Ten asks. Johnny is quick to react, pulling the little foil packet out and handing it to the other man. He knows the promise a condom brings him and the excitement fills him again. 

Johnny watches Ten and only then realizes the other has been fully dressed this whole time. Granted, Johnny still his shirt and cape on, but Ten is still covered by his costume. He wants to help take it off, but Ten gently places his leg down and tells him it’s okay. He gets the long coat of his costume off until he’s down to his undershirt and boxers, his penis standing proudly against the fabric. Johnny holds his breath as he watches Ten tuck his thumbs into the elastic waistband before the smaller man pulls them down, his dick hitting his lower stomach with a wet smack. The sound alone makes Johnny whimper again, just enough to get Ten’s attention. 

Ten grips his dick cockily and gives it a few strokes as he moves back between Johnny’s legs. “Do you like that, baby boy? You like my cock that much? Bet you can’t wait until it’s inside you, hm?” Ten taunts. Johnny would deny it but there’s no way Ten would believe him so he saves his breath. 

In the next minute, Ten gets the condom wrapped tightly around his dick and he pumps it to full hardness for a few seconds before he deems himself ready. He knows Johnny’s ready, the taller man already wrecked and trembling every few seconds in anticipation. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Ten asks softly. Johnny looks at him and spreads his legs by himself, inviting Ten to fill the void he so desperately wants gone. Ten takes his hand into his own free one, their fingers wrapped around each other, and with the other, he guides his dick to Johnny’s wet, hot hole. The tip catches on the loose rim and with a small shove, Ten just gets the head inside.

Johnny’s fingers tighten around his, anchoring himself to the bed and to this moment, as Ten pushes himself deeper and deeper in. Said man groans every so often at the absolute pleasure that fills him, Johnny’s rim wrapped around him like a vice. He was right about the velvet, about the warm wetness inside, and he thanks every deity above that he ran into Johnny. 

When Ten is fully sheathed, Johnny throws his head back against the pillows with a groan. He looks so satisfied, all long lines in his fit body and sharp angles making him look positively gorgeous. He feels Ten inside of him, actually  _ feels  _ the pressure between his hips and it constricts his breathing. 

Ten seems to notice his predicament because he leans himself forward so he can kiss Johnny’s delicately and run his fingers through his hair now missing the devil horned headband. “You feeling okay?” Ten asks in between pecks of his lips. He knows he feels incredible, knows he wants to fuck Johnny brain silly, but he needs to know where Johnny stands first and foremost. 

It takes a few minutes, but Johnny lets him know where he’s at by rocking his hips down. Ten is in the middle of kissing around his neck when he feels it, feels the shift of tightness and fit around his dick. The groan that leaves his mouth is guttural, accompanied by a bite on Johnny’s neck. The action makes said man yelp loudly before he moves down harsher on Ten’s dick.

Oh. 

Ten pulls back until he’s up on his knees. “Are you ready for the real thing, baby boy? Ready for me to break you?” Johnny’s practically useless at this point, a weak groan leaving his sore lips and a hand still holding Ten’s, but it’s enough to let Ten know. 

Up on his knees, Ten begins to thrust into the white heat of the other man. Gently at first, just easing Johnny in more, before he becomes rough with it. His free hand moves to Johnny’s tight waist as he picks up pace. 

“T-Ten, oh god, c’mon,” Johnny says, voice high and needy. His hips continuously rock down onto Ten, both men looking to reach that one spot. Ten wants to see Johnny wrecked, wants to see his pretty makeup bleed away and hear his sexy whines fill his ear while Johnny wants to feel that indescribable heat until he can’t take it anymore, until he’s on fire and burning on the inside out. 

Like magic, it takes two thrusts before Ten finds his prostate again. Johnny meets him halfway to the mark but is hopeless from there in. His back arches beautifully and a long sigh leaves his lips. “Yes, Ten, right there. Please, fuck me,” Johnny whines. His hips start moving at their own quick pace and Ten smirks at the image below him.

Finally. 

Letting go of the hand laced in his, Ten takes both of his legs and lifts Johnny’s calves up to his shoulders. His free hands grip the taller man’s slender hips and when he finds the perfect position, he begins his rough movements. 

“Fuck, Johnny. I knew you’d be a good little fuck, ya know?” Ten says dreamily. “Shy and quiet and a face like that don’t match up, I knew you had something in you,” Ten admits. And it is true. At the beginning of the night, Johnny had his head down at anyone who so much as looked at him, but now, here he laid with his head held high, his bruised lips parted and noises of utter desperation slipping past. Ten picks up his pace, his dick filling Johnny and then emptying him just as fast in a ruthless pattern. 

Johnny is barely listening to the other man, can barely hear him actually, over the symphony of sex in the room and his own heartbeat hammering in his ears. All he feels is Ten’s steady motions inside of him, each press in making his dick ache with need. His penis is an angry shade of red, the head leaking profusely over his own abdomen. Cautiously, he takes himself into his hand and begins to match the erratic thrusting with his hand. The onslaught of sensation makes his abdomen seize up and a slew of whines to leave his lips. He won’t last much longer, not like this, and he and Ten both know it. 

“Baby boy,” Ten says delicately. He slows down in the slightest to get an actual answer from Johnny who looks like he might be a bit his own again. “Baby, are you close?” he asks. Johnny’s hand is still wrapped around his deep red cock, lightly giving it pumps to stave off some of the feeling.

Johnny nods in return, his eyes tearing up a bit in the process. “Please, I wanna cum, Ten.” 

The image he conjures up, of a tall strong man reduced to running mascara under his wide, pleading eyes and a plea to reach his highest pleasure at the hands of another man wrapped through his lips is enough to send Ten spiraling. He doesn’t need to be told twice before he’s back to Johnny’s hole, back to the pounding he thinks Johnny needs.

Neither of them know how long they last, not with the haze overtaking their brains and a literally “fucked silly” Johnny nearing the edge, but before much longer, Johnny’s whines go high pitched and frequent. 

“Ten! Oh,  _ oh god _ . Please let me cum, I want to cum.  _ Ten, make me cum,”  _ Johnny cries in a mix of English and Korean. His hand is frantic on his dick now, chasing that incredible high and matching each time Ten hits his prostate just right. 

Ten, getting the English part of the whine as well, takes Johnny’s dick in his hand. He’s relentless there, too, and now he matches entirely too rough, rough and fast until finally, Johnny’s entire body tightens up. His hole grips Ten greedily, his free hand tangling bed sheets until he comes all over his chest. His hold spasms and flutters with each emission of his cum and it’s the erratic heat that makes Ten cum, too, his cum filling Johnny’s virgin hole, in theory. 

Johnny’s body is pliant on the bed, his only movement being the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he struggles to catch and maintain his breath. Ten watches him in complete adoration and a chuckles lowly leaves him. He can’t believe he just corrupted the pastor’s son. 

Ten pulls out when he softens enough and gets the soiled condom into a trashcan before coming back to Johnny’s side with a warmly wet cloth. Ten leans down to peck Johnny’s cheek and the other man flutters awake. “Hey, I’ve got to clean you up, baby,” Ten says sweetly before running the cloth through the mess of cum in his belly.

Johnny for his part only lets the smaller man do what he must. He loves this being doted on aspect, loves how gentle Ten is and how he feels beyond satisfied. He doesn’t want to think about anything else, but when he catches sight of the window above him and see the number of stars started fading, he knows he has to be home soon.

“Hm, Ten, can you hand me my phone?” Johnny asks kindly. He doesn’t know what else to say to the man who’s just taken his virginity and who he may not ever seen again, so he figures a quick escape should do. 

Ten does as he’s asked and moved to Johnny’s shorts, reaching down to get the fabric and handing it to the taller man. Johnny searches for his phone in each pocket and Ten thinks none of it. He figures Johnny will lay with him and they can kiss some more, can kiss into the early morning hours and worry about the stupid things like work and school the next day when they aren’t wrapped right around each other and breathing each other in. 

However, a sharp gasp from beside him jars him from his daydreaming. Ten turns to see Johnny quickly pulling on all of his clothes and making himself a bit more presentable, his hands clutching his phone like a lifeline. Ten is about to walk to him and ask what’s wrong, but Johnny beats him to it. “I hate to leave, I’m so sorry, it’s just- it’s three in the morning and I have to be back at home before morning or I’m dead. Taeyong and Taeil are waiting for me and again, I’m sorry i just-“ Ten cuts off Johnny’s rambling with a gentle kiss pressed onto his lips. When he pulls back, his circles his arms around Johnny’s waist softly.

“It’s okay. I’ll just have to find you at church then,” Ten deadpans. He looks serious though and the thought makes Johnny laugh. 

“Yeah? You’ll come to church for me?” Johnny asks shyly. His arms are dangling on Ten’s shoulders and the younger once again rocks up to kiss him nicely. 

“I’ll find you and we’ll do this again. Maybe get to know each other, okay?” Ten says with promise in his voice. For once, Johnny thinks, he’s excited for church, excited to find a familiar face in the crowd that can bring him back to this night. 

“I’d really like that,” Johnny admits quietly. Ten and himself chuckle lowly into their space until Johnny pecks him one last time and pulls away. “I’ll see you around, Ten.” 

Ten, with a small wave of his hand as he stands in the now open doorway, smiles back at him. “I’ll see you then, baby boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://neosuh.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://Check%20out%20kitty%20johnny%20on%20Twitter.%0Aig:%20@lluv_ya%20tumblr:%20@neosuh%20I%20love%20girls%20and%20nct%20that%E2%80%99s%20it/)


End file.
